


Partners? Partners.

by Alphum



Series: Dramatic Structure [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is exasperated, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Tim Drake is Stray, Unconnected Chapters, read as complete, reading part 1 of the series is recommended though not necessary, reading part 2 of the series is pretty necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphum/pseuds/Alphum
Summary: Some brief looks at the partnership between Jason and Bruce, set during part one of this series (the Beginning)Focuses more on Jason's point of view and development of some events, including some deleted scenes
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Dramatic Structure [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556626
Comments: 29
Kudos: 215





	1. Chapter 1

“So what are you saying?” Jason Todd scooted back on the bench, crossing his arms.

He kept looking away from Bruce to glance at the bag of food in front of him.

Bruce unwrapped his own food, taking his time to fold the wrapper around his burger. “I’m offering you a job.” He said eventually.

“To be your sidekick.” Jason sneered.

“To be my partner.” Bruce corrected. “Batman needs a Robin. I don’t have one anymore.”

Jason narrowed his eyes at him. “So, what, you’re just gonna pick up any kid off the streets to be your sidekick?”

“Partner.” Bruce corrected him again. “And no. You’re not just any kid. You’re Jason Todd.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He bristled.

Bruce sighed and wiped the grease off his gloves. “You were a straight A student when you were still in school. You fell out of foster care a while back. You don’t have any registered address anywhere that I can find, but you’re clearly doing alright. I asked several people about you and they were all protective of the answers and of you. You make sure all the kids in your neighborhood get safely to and from school, but you don’t attend yourself. You do your best to protect all of the women in your neighborhood too. You’re doing your best to protect everyone you can. I can help you protect more.”

Jason watched him warily.

“You already know how to fight and how to sneak, and you know this end of Gotham better than I do. I can teach you the rest. I could use your help.”

Jason ripped open the greasy bag in front of him and shoved a handful of fries in his mouth. 

Bruce smirked with triumph, but hid it by taking a bite of his burger. 

“Fine. But it’s gotta be partners! We go fifty-fifty or nothing!”

Bruce nodded, amused.

“And I’m not wearing those stupid fucking panties!”

Bruce choked on his burger.

Jason looked triumphant.

He could feel his hair graying inside his cowl. What had he gotten himself into? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deleted scene: Alternate morning after Tim's first patrol where they didn't run into the batfam. I really liked this chapter and couldn't bear to cut it altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read part 1 of the series, here's what you need to know: Tim has been training under Selina for several months and went on his first "patrol" with her, ie casing some museums or something, who's to say? Batman or Robin caught wind of Selina's new sidekick and Bruce decided to pay Selina a visit.

The morning after his first patrol, he was awoken by a crackle on his nightstand. He reached out and grabbed his communicator. “Selina?” He asked sleepily. Eugh. He should have brushed his teeth. His mouth still tasted like cheeseburgers.

“Saferoom.” Was all she said.

He jumped out of bed, awake in a flash. She drilled him like this sometimes, seeing how long it took him to engage the saferoom protocols from a dead sleep. He snagged his cap and his utility belt as he went, throwing both items on over his Stray base layer. She liked him to be ready too. 

Down the trapdoor, down one hallway, then into Selena’s room, vault over her bed, dive into her closet, and shove open the hidden door behind her summer dresses. Slither in, shut the door, slither further, then he was in. He closed the heavy steel door behind him and slammed the locks shut, engaging the security with a switch. 

He grinned. He was pretty sure that was a new best time for him. He tapped his earwig. “How was that?”

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end when, instead of speaking back, Selena just clicked through three times. Danger.

He went over to the computer at once, pulling up the security feeds. Selena was at the front door, holding her purple silk robe shut with a demure hand. On the front step was Bruce Wayne.

He could feel a knot growing in his stomach. Then it loosened. Behind Bruce, hidden from Selena behind a large lavender bush and Bruce’s broad shoulders, was Jason.

Tim tapped his earpiece to get Selena’s attention. “I don’t think he’s looking for a fight. Jason’s right behind him.”

There was a crackle in his ear as she opened the line and then Tim was hearing everything.

“... your little birdie to come say hello?” Selena asked. 

Tim saw Bruce stiffen visibly before turning. Jason tried to duck out of sight and Bruce sighed. His voice was faint through Selena’s communicator. “I thought I told you to wait in the car.”

Jason ducked his head as he took a position at Bruce’s side.

Selena seemed to make a decision then as she opened the door wide. “Why don’t the two of you come in? It seems we have a few things to discuss.”

Bruce and Selena locked eyes for a long moment before Bruce nodded. “Fine.” He set a guiding hand on Jason’s back as they entered. 

“I’ll ask you to leave any weapons at the door.” Selena said as she slipped her robe off, hanging it by the door again. Underneath she was wearing a black camisole and leggings. She shot the camera a look as she did so, nodding her head at their guests.

Tim bit his cheek as he typed, hoping he remembered the right commands.

Jason looked at Bruce and he nodded. Jason fished out a few knives and set them on the table by the door.

Then the program activated and overlaid the image with lines and dots that honed in on the three figures. A collection of lines was on Selena’s torso, but he knew she was wearing her knives, so he dismissed that. Jason was mostly free of the lines, having set down his weaponry. The dots scattered around him were probably nonoffensive Battech. Bruce was nearly obscured by the lines and dots covering him.

“He’s got a lot of weapons and stuff.” He reported. “I think his suit might be bulletproof? It would account for a lot of it. But he’s got probably a full set of batarangs up his sleeves and a grappling gun for sure. And maybe a set of nunchucks?” He tilted his head.

Selena held her arm up to stop Bruce from entering further. “All of the weaponry, Wayne.” She said. She was still smiling politely. “The batarangs and the grappling gun.” She nodded at the table. She didn’t move until Bruce slowly pulled out all of his projectiles and laid them out neatly on the table. “And the staff.” She said.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, but pulled free a collapsible staff. Not nunchucks at all. 

“Good guess!” Tim grinned.

Selena snorted slightly. 

“He’s clean now though.”

“Please, feel free to remove your jacket. Nobody’s going to be shooting at you in here.” Selena said over her shoulder as she moved to the kitchen. “Who’s your little bird, Brucie?”

He grimaced at the nickname. “My ward, Jason. Jason, this is Selina. She’s an old friend.”

Jason nodded politely, hands in his pockets.

“I’m making tea, would you like some?” Selina offered.

“Like, gross tea or Alfred tea?” Jason asked.

Selena laughed. It wasn’t quite the laugh she did when it was just her and Tim, but it was close. “I’m making yerba mate for myself. For you, English breakfast blend, with sugar and cream.”

Tim whined in her ear. He loved her tea.

“Hell yeah! Alfred tea!” Jason grinned.

“Jason.” Bruce said from the doorway.

“I mean, yes please, Miss Kyle.” Jason made a face.

Selena laughed again. “Mate, Bruce?” She asked sweetly. 

He nodded. “If you don’t mind.”

Selena set about boiling water. Once it was on she looked critically at Bruce, evaluating him. He stared back, levelly. “Alright darling, you can come out now.” She said.

Tim gave a quiet “yessss!” as he jumped up, hurrying to the door. It took him but a moment to disengage the security and open the locks before he was crawling out from behind Selena’s dresses. He ran to the stairs and slid down the banister with a grin, running into the kitchen through the hallway door into the pantry so he didn’t have to walk past the bats. 

Jason started when Tim suddenly appeared at Selena’s side, but Bruce looked like he’d been expecting it.

He got a good look at them. His first one since that night on the rooftop when Selina had found him. He’d been too angry last night to look at Batman.

Bruce he’d known from some parties with his parents. This Bruce seemed a little different though. Something in his eyes, sharp and assessing.

Jason he hadn’t met before. He was the new Robin. He was fourteen to Tim’s twelve. He was head and shoulders taller than him, and broader in the shoulders, chest, and hips. He was dressed down to baggy jeans and a worn hoodie. His nose was crooked and his hair was messy. He was looking Tim up and down, sizing him up with a frown.

“Bruce, Jason, meet my ward, Timothy.” Selena set a hand on his shoulder as he leaned into her side.

“That’s Catkid?” Jason burst out. He almost looked insulted.

“Catkid?” Tim huffed. “It’s Stray!”

“Stray? That’s stupid.” Jason scoffed.

“So’s looking like a walking talking traffic light!” He retorted.

“It’s a legacy uniform!” Jason fumed.

“With panties.” Tim smirked.

Then Jason was rounding the counter with a growl. Tim didn’t run, but instead, proactively dashed at him in a slide-tackle, taking him down onto the tile. Jason went down hard, but he grabbed onto Tim when he fell, yanking him into his reach to grapple him. Tim twisted in his hold. Jason might be bigger and stronger, but Tim was smarter and had been training near-exclusively to fight enemies bigger and stronger than him.

They were hauled apart before either of them could do any real damage. Bruce dangled them both by the backs of their shirts. Jason tried a few swipes at Tim, but Tim just went limp, realizing it was futile to struggle. Jason went still after a moment, glaring at both of them.

Selina had only moved to pour the hot water in the mugs she had lined up on the counter. “Timmy.” She said simply, once Bruce had set him down. “Behave.”

Tim slunk back to her side, eying Jason. She’d used his nickname, she couldn’t be too upset. 

He was getting eyed right back, though Bruce now had a firm hand on Jason’s shoulder.

Selena laid a hand on his shoulder suddenly, a little too tight for comfort. Tim glanced up and met her gaze. She smiled down at him, but he could see the tightness in her eyes. “Timcat, can you call your auntie and tell her we’re too busy for company?”

Tim’s eyes widened. Harley and Ivy usually did breakfast with them on Wednesdays after late nights out. “Yeah, of course.”

“My phone’s on the table, dear.” She gave him a nudge.

Bruce watched Tim until he was out of sight, but then Jason was following him.

“Who’re you calling?” He demanded.

“My aunt’s girlfriend. I don’t want her to show up here when Bruce is here trying to shake Selena down.” Tim scowled at him, swiping Selena’s phone open and tapping through to her favorites. He tapped Pam’s number, knowing she’d be the calmer of the two. But he wasn’t sure what he could say in front of Jason.

“We’re on our way sweetheart.” Pam said by way of greeting.

“Hey auntie P!” Tim said cheerily.

He could hear the shift in her voice. “Timothy? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, Selena just wanted me to call and tell you we’re too busy for company this morning.”

“Are they there with you now?” She asked calmly.

“Yes.”

“Are they listening to you?”

“Yes.”

“Do you two need backup?”

“No, we should be okay.”

“Alright. I’ll text Selena to figure out a better time. Be safe Timothy, okay?”

He smiled slightly at the concern in her voice. “Okay. See you later.” He hung up.

Jason made a face at him. 

He made a face right back, and took Selena’s phone to her. “She said she’ll text you to figure out a better time.” He reported.

Selena accepted her phone and slid it into the pocket on her leggings. “Thank you, Timcat. Here’s your tea for you.”

“Thanks!” He wrapped his hands around the warm mug.

“And one for Jason.” She handed him his as well, because of course he was following Tim.

“Thank you, Miss Kyle.” He said formally.

“You’re very welcome. Can you boys entertain each other without picking on each other?” She asked.

Tim glanced at Jason and nodded slowly. Jason nodded as well. “Come on, I’ve got a playstation in my room.” Tim half-whispered, uneasy under Bruce’s gaze.

Jason lit up. “Awesome! Lead the way, Catkid!”

“Jesus, just call me Tim, dummy.”

Jason stuck his tongue out at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As noted in the summary, this is an alternate version of the morning after Tim's first patrol. I changed quite a few things from the first draft, but this still got edited quite a bit before I ended up cutting it. It's way less formal and I ultimately decided it was too 'informal' for what would probably 'actually' happen.
> 
> Also wow hi I love you all!! Drop me a comment if you want to see something that wasn't addressed in the first story
> 
> But also hi I love Selina's saferoom seeya


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during chapter 4 of The Beginning, AKA a super brief look at Dick's change of heart in this universe as to why he's more okay with Jason than in the canon

Nightwing watched Batman pick himself up off the roof. Nearby, Robin fumed as he brushed his clothes clean. 

He didn’t know much about this new… he agreed with the little cat boy. He wouldn’t call him a Robin. He wasn’t Robin, he didn’t know what it stood for. But at the same time, he wasn’t an interloper. 

Whatever he was, Batman’s new ward was nowhere near as well trained as Dick had been when he was his age. His movements were far less smooth, far more suited to a brawl. Dick wondered idly if he could even do a cartwheel. He was lacking in grace and finesse, but he had attitude and muscles to spare. 

He and Batman didn’t flow together the way Nightwing and Batman did. Batman wasn’t used to the little bird’s movements. The little bird wasn’t used to working with anyone else at all. 

He was going to get himself killed. 

The boy had stolen his title, but Dick couldn’t let his life be stolen from him for it. He would have to teach him. He’d have to take him under his wing. Hah. His Nightwing.

“Okay little wing.” Nightwing ruffled his hair clean and pulled away to avoid getting hit. “First rule of being Robin, you’re the distraction, so don’t get hit.”

“Christ, get off me!” Robin swung out at him a few times, but Nightwing stepped easily out of the way of each one. He laced his fingers together behind his back.

“See how I’m doing it? I’m moving away and keeping you coming.”

Robin glared at him, but the tilt of his head said he was considering his words. So he could learn. That was good. That would help keep him safe.

Dick would sigh later to himself. Accepting that he had a brother should be harder than this, right? But it felt right to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I have the real part 2 up of this now, you should check it out! Leave me a comment and let me know if you have any questions about this universe that I can fill in!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during chapter 5 of The Rise and Fall, just a super quick look from Jason's POV  
> I'm just endlessly fascinated by the idea of Selina taking so many precautions to protect him but even then he still has all these bruises and scars, some probably even from his own gear and training

He only caught Tim coming down the stairs because he was expecting him. Even as sleepy as he was and as comfortable as he was here, his movements were still utterly soundless. For once, he wasn’t wearing a hat. He wasn’t wearing much of anything, actually.

A pair of slinky yoga pants revealed dark bruising on his left side, layered over fading yellow bruises that were positioned where his climbing harness sat. There were several faded scars on his forearms, angles making him think they were defensive wounds. There was a healing pink scar along the curve of his ribs, still just a bit puffy. There was a ropey scar on his right bicep and several puckers that had healed silver on his left arm. There were several other small scars that came with the bumps in the night, but nothing too noticeable. 

“Hey.” His voice was sleep graveled. His hair was sticking up on one side.

“Hey. Kaldur called, he wants me to be there for practice today. Are you good to bring your tech stuff up today instead of tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> Some looks from the other side now! My take on the panties argument  
> Jason Todd wears cargo shorts you can't change my mind


End file.
